callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bloc
Bloc is a large map with great sniping positions (due to the large distances between both apartment buildings). To assault your chosen building, attack from the side entrances, or make your way along the sides to avoid being sniped, and then run along the building you are trying to assault to use the stairs in the center. (Most snipers won't watch the area right in front of their building.) The back pool area and far garden provide excellent cover if you are so lucky for a headquarters to spawn there. Use Night Vision when entering the left building, dark places are camper havens where they lie in wait for anyone careless enough to rush in for a simple backstab. Most effective classes are sniper or stealth classes (So be sure to watch out for any claymores before entering a room). Digital camouflage works best (if you want to hide in the dark areas), although Blue Tiger Camouflage can be used as well, but not as effective. This map tends to be one of the least liked in the game mainly due to how hard it is to move around it without being prey to snipers. Thus camping becomes a big problem here, and many players vote to skip this map time and time again. Tips *If you want to get the Flawless challenge done, use a stealth class and you can hide in the pool building as nobody ever really goes in there. *Avoid being caught in the middle because you are a sitting duck for even the most mediocre sniper. *Claymores are very effective here because of its dark and grassy areas. Stealth classes are also effective as enemy players mainly rely on UAV due to the largeness of the map. *Getting multiple kills off an airstrike is tricky here, as the tall buildings shields the enemy players. Though you can also call in an airstrike on the courtyard or any other areas to blind snipers if you are forced to move in an area in a sniper's cone of vision. Assuming that you do not walk directly into the airstrike fire. *Although sniping is the way to go on this map, be careful with enemies wielding other weapons on your way to a good sniping place. *Be wary of every possible and hidden sniping position, as it is easy to become sniper prey here. *Using the Overkill perk can be very effective, try to have a silenced SMG and a powerful sniper rifle (to make up for lack of stopping power) like the R700, SVD or the Barrett 50 Cal. You can use the SMG to clear out a building the you can snipe from there with no worries about enemies. *Most of the fighting happens between the two apartment buildings. *Due to the large amount of snipers on this map, it is advisable to use smoke grenades if wishing to cross the courtyard between the two apartment buildings unseen. *Try to find a well-covered place if sniping on the balcony, as you will be left vulnerable to the enemy in the opposing apartment. *It is advisable to use a smoke grenade if wishing to cross the courtyard between the two buildings to ensure you do not fall prey to snipers. Trivia *The giant statue is holding a gold PPSh-41, a weapon in Call of Duty, Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 2, and Call of Duty World at War but ironically not in the actual game. *Despite being in Prypiat, there are no radioactive spots on this map, unlike All Ghillied Up. *You can see a ferris wheel, but it is inaccessible. In One Shot One Kill, the ferris wheel is placed in a parking lot but in this map the parking lot is nowhere to be found. *Near the pool, being overlooked by the stairs to the more destroyed apartment there is a large rock with a knife embedded in it, an obvious nod to T.H. White's novel The Sword In The Stone. *On Domination, Flag B is placed at the end of the statue's PPSh-41, where it appears to be coming out of the barrel. *Behind a refrigerator is a message that reads "Alexander Roycewicz 2007". Glitches *It is possible on Old School mode to get to the top of the closed stairs. Sprint and jump at the gate, then crouch in mid-air and you will get over. You can then run up to the top of the map and when you get up far enough the floor becomes invisible and the stairs are more like boards. Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Multiplayer Levels